


Snow

by TheShyestIcicle



Series: Red Lotus [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Also Mirage Likes Snow, And snow, Because He's a Frost Mage, Because I Miss Winter Already, Burrito Blankets, Creative Title Is Creative, Fluff, Haha I'm So Creative, I Don't Even Know, I Was Bored And Felt Like Some Fluff, M/M, Snow, i'm trash, literally just fluff, this is such trash lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyestIcicle/pseuds/TheShyestIcicle
Summary: The Warden and Zevran are searching for the Cure.They get distracted.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahaha
> 
> I'm such trash lmao
> 
> don't mind me, I'm just crying over these two forever

_Snow!_ It was snowing when Mirage poked his head outside the tent that morning and the small mage wasted no time leaping outside, throwing an excited, “It’s snowing, Zev!” over his shoulder.

The former Crow had grumbled something in Antivan, and although Mirage hadn’t stuck around long enough to see what he did, the elven mage had no doubt that Zevran had merely burritoed himself in their blankets. Zevran’s default reaction to cold always seemed to be to immediately seek out the nearest source of warmth, whether it be blankets are so many layers of clothing that he sort of resembled a marshmallow. No doubt Zevran thought Mirage was insane, practically prancing out into the snow, in nothing but his nightshirt. 

Mirage couldn’t really blame Zevran, he supposed. He had grown up in Antiva, after all, and from what Zevran had told Mirage about his homeland, it was rather warm. Something Mirage didn’t care for at all; too much heat always made him feel sick.

Although, considering his affinity for frost magic, perhaps that wasn’t really too surprising. 

Mirage shook his head and focused on the falling snow, smiling at the sensation of tiny snowflakes melting on his face. It was strange to think, that only a little over ten years ago he’d been locked in a tower, unable to enjoy anything like this. He hadn’t really minded back then, of course, as it had been all he’d ever known. But… it was nice, now, to be able to relish something as simple as the snow falling on his face, to have to freedom to do so. Freedom he was still getting used to, if he were entirely honest with himself.

Well… it was starting to get a bit cold, now. Magic could only do so much for keeping him warm, and if he stayed out any longer, he wouldn’t have enough left to keep himself dry. Zevran probably figured him for a frozen statue by now.

Mirage re-entered the tent and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of an Antivan burrito. If Zevran burrowed himself in any more blankets he might suffocate. 

“Cold, Zev?” Mirage teased, closing the tent flaps. No point on making the poor elf any colder than he probably already was. 

The small mage stifled a laugh when Zevran’s head emerged from the blanket pile. His hair was… very interesting this morning. 

“Ah, back from our jaunt in the snow, are we?” Zevran pulled himself a tiny bit more out of the pile, although it seemed he wasn’t willing to go too far. “How you Fereldans can stand the cold is something I will never understand.”

Mirage smirked. “It’s not _that_ bad.” Nevertheless, he used magic to heat his hands slightly, not enough to burn, but enough to warm Zevran when Mirage placed his hands on him.

Zevran made a small noise of contentment. “Perhaps not for frost mages, but the rest of us, alas, are fated to suffer.” 

“Well, soon you’ll be nice and toasty in the Deep Roads, so now you have something to look forward to, hm?” Mirage started pealing the many layers of blankets off Zevran, rolling his eyes a little at the amount. Honestly, one would think a former assassin could handle the cold without five hundred blankets.

“Ah, yes. A lovely place. No doubt the darkspawn will be overjoyed to see us, no?”

Mirage snorted. “Trust me, if I didn’t have to see anything resembling the Deep Roads more than small hole in the ground, I’d die happy. But if you _don’t_ want me to succumb to the Blight in who knows how many years, we’d best go say hello to our friendly neighborhood darkspawn.” He yanked the rest of the blankets off, snickering a little at Zevran’s noise of protest. “Let’s try to leave while the day’s still young, Zev.”

Zevran groaned dramatically. “So cruel, mi amor! To think, that you would let someone as dashing as myself freeze. Have you no mercy, amor?”

“None.” Mirage leaned down and kissed Zevran, resting his still magic-warmed hands on the Antivan’s shoulders. “Will this warm you enough to get out of bed?”

“Hmm.” Zevran’s answering grin was nothing short of wicked. “Perhaps something a bit… more, mi amor, and I might consider it.”

Mirage laughed. “You are ridiculous!”

But, Zevran noticed with satisfaction, his Warden didn't say no.


End file.
